The Life of Korra
by CalagrianKnight
Summary: Korra's in college, Asami's off managing her company, Tenzin's kids are off at school, and life continues to go on as usual. I hope you all enjoy this Legend of Korra AU anthology series. It is rated T for mild suggestive themes, not enough to warrant an M rating.


**Chapter 1: Apart of You**

It was evening. The clock was about to strike ten as Korra sat alone on her bunk of her shared college dorm room. She was smiling happily as she snacked on her nacho flavored chips and jammed out to the music on her phone without a care in the world. She wore a sleeveless blue shirt, as she usually wore even before getting accepted into college, and a pair of old baggy pants simply because they were comfortable to wear when not in a class session. Korra's hair was kept short, just as she'd grown accustomed to since she graduated from high school a couple of years back. Her former classmate and current girlfriend, Asami, whom she had gotten together with not long after their mutual graduation, loved the change she had made to her hairdo, and ironically, it was a good conversation starter between the two as it was that conversation that made them start their relationship in the first place.

And just like that, as this train of thought passed through Korra's head, she was reminded of Asami, reminded of how far away they were from each other, reminded of how desperate she was to be close to her again and once more be wrapped in her girlfriend's tender loving embrace. For a brief moment, these wishes waltzed around in her head, but soon, as a new song began to play through her earbuds, Korra snapped out of her disheartened state and went right back to jamming out to the tunes, her eyes closed to enjoy the melody as she continued flailing all over the place like the happy weirdo she is.

Just as she was getting to the best part of her song, little to Korra's knowledge, the dorm room door creaked open quietly as her roommate, Opal Beifong, of whom she had only met a handful of times prior to college, entered the dorm. And what sight was she greeted to upon entering the room? None other than Korra sitting on her bed, rocking out to her tunes and dancing around like a wild spider monkey. Of course, this being the first thing she saw when entering the dorm was a tad startling to her of course, but only for a fleeting second as her shock near instantaneously transformed into contentment and a smirk, as she knew Korra well enough to know that this was her usual behavior to behave unusually. Rather than call Korra out on her silly erratic movements, Opal simply crossed her arms and leaned in the doorway as she patiently witnessed Korra's personal private jam session, Korra of course still waving her arms and bouncing around wildly to her music. It took only a moment when Korra's eyes cracked open for her to see Opal staring at her straight on, a light red blush spreading across her cheeks as she smirked and stopped her jam session.

"Smooth moves, Baryshnikov," Opal jested teasingly with a chuckle whilst shutting the door to their shared domicile. Korra reacted in kind to her banter by offering her a smirk and tossing the nearest pillow she could grab in Opal's direction, eliciting an embarrassed playful giggle from Korra. Opal smirked and chuckled a bit more alongside Korra as the pillow came flying in her direction, only for her to catch it soon afterwards and toss it aside onto the dorm room floor below. "So what song are you listening to that's making you go this crazy?"

"Here," Korra said as she took out one of her earbuds and handed it over to Opal, of whom took the earbud graciously and put it into her ear to listen in on the music. As soon as the earbud was in place within her ear, Opal was greeted by the loud and harsh tune of Numb by Linkin Park. Korra seemed to get right back into her jamming as Opal, who mostly listened to more calming rhythmic music most of the time, carefully and inoffensively removed her earbud from her ear so she could no longer hear the song. Korra saw this and grew a tad concerned, causing her to pick her phone back up and pause the song, removing her earbud as well. "Is something wrong, Opal? she questioned.

"Not really. It's just not my kind of music is all," Opal replied.

"But the last time I checked, you had all sorts of music just like this on your phone," Korra pointed out, tilting her head a bit in confusion.

"Yeah, that's because i used to be into it," Opal explained. "I'm just not anymore. Ever since mom decided to give me lessons in classical dancing, I've grown more accustomed to that style of music instead." Opal smiled and reminisced a bit. "I still remember the first time mom had me listen to such artists as Amadeus Mozart and Ludwig Von Beethoven, you know, real classical music."

"Heh, nerd," Korra blurted in response to Opal's explanation. "Talking all fancy and stuff." Opal smirked and picked up the pillow that Korra had tossed earlier, tossing it back at her again and managing to strike her in the face. Another quick chuckle ensued from both parties as Opal sat down in a chair across from Korra in the bed.

"Sorry about that, mom's diction must be rubbing off on me," Opal pointed out.

"Hah, diction!" Korra teased, laughing in response to her roommate's statement.

"Oh shut up!" Opal replied, smiling as she quickly turned around to put down an object in her hand, a single lovely red rose.

"Hey, nice flower. Let me guess, another gift from Bolin?" Korra guessed.

"Yup, I'll just add it in with the others I guess," she confirmed before turning around and placing the rose in a vase with some other roses she'd been gifted with prior to that moment, some wilting slightly, others still freshly picked as the one most recently placed in the vase. Opal smiled as she looked at all the roses.

"Wow, Bo must really like you if he's willing to be romantic like this all the time," Korra remarked. "Have you two 'done the thing' yet?" Opal blushed as she heard her roommate's question.

"Well no, not yet. You know Bolin. He's a romantic, but he's very traditional in his relationship views," Opal clarified. "I mean, if he ever decides he's ready, I'd be perfectly willing to go along with it. I've honestly wanted to have at it with him for a while now, I'm just waiting for him to work up the courage to make his move."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Korra claimed. "Although, next time Asami comes down from her job, I'm gonna make my move, and I have a feeling she's gonna say yes." Opal smirks a bit.

"Heh, nice, got any plans for the evening in question when you decide to do this?" Opal asked.

"Not really. I guess I'll just do what I usually do and wing it when the time comes," Korra admitted.

"Yeah, that seems like something you'd do," Opal stated bluntly. Korra smirks slightly in response. "Anyways, you really should have been out with Bolin and I. We went past Tahno's frat house and they were apparently having a huge party."

"Aw man, I missed a frat party?" Korra complained. "Damn...oh well. At least it was only Tahno's. Man I hate that guy."

"Everyone does, but he's still one of the most popular guys on campus," Opal responded. "In all seriousness though, this party was insane from what Bo and I saw. There were strobe lights flashing out from every window in the house, at least twenty empty kegs scattered about their front yard, and just so many drunk people doing stupid shit. Seriously, some of those idiots were setting parts of the porch on fire just for shits and giggles."

"Are you kidding me? That's insane! Why would Tahno allow them to do that at his frat house?" Korra inquired.

"I don't know for sure, but I think he might have been one of the people that took part in that," Opal explained, causing Korra to look down and shake her head in severe disbelief. "I swear, that guys is one of the most ignoramus jackasses I've ever known."

"You're telling me," Korra stated in response. "You didn't know him in high school like I did. Granted, he's gotten a lot worse now that he's in college."

"Heh, yeah. Thank god Bolin and I only passed by the house on our date and didn't actually go in. that wouldn't have been pretty." Opal affirmed. "I swear Tahno is just the worst. Though, there is one thing I can agree with him on."

"Wait hold on just a minute," Korra interrupted, raising her hands in disbelief to what she was hearing. "You're telling me that you actually agree? With Tahno of all people?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but just hear me out," Opal requests. "He may be an irresponsible frat boy with no regard for anyone around him, but he and I actually do share just the one opinion."

"Well, don't leave me hanging, tell me already," Korra pleaded. Opal smiled.

"Fine," she replied. "He's the kind of guy the believes that anime was a mistake, and I happen to agree with him." At Opal's statement, Korra simply blinked a few times and shook her head, obviously struggling to comprehend the phrase that had just been uttered from her roommate's lips.

"Okay, now I know I did not just hear what I thought I just heard," Korra stammered. "You could not have said 'anime was a mistake' just now, did you?"

"Yeah, I did. What of it?" Opal returned bluntly.

"Come on Opal, You and Asami joined me over at my place for an anime night a couple years back," Korra explained. "You loved it from what I remember."

"Yeah, but just like my taste in music, things changed," Opal elaborated. Korra just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah okay, things do change after all," Korra stated as she soon transitioned from her usual happy expression to a much more sullen one, looking away slowly as her expression changed. "Everything does eventually…" A silence quickly fell over the room, in which a concerned Opal pulled her chair over to the bed where her now sulking roommate sat silently and stared into space somberly.

"You okay, Korra? Did I say something wrong?" Opal asked, hoping to elicit some sort of response from her now dour-faced friend, but to no avail. Opal sighed and hung her head for a moment before looking back up. "Okay, maybe I misspoke when I said that anime was a mistake. It's not that I hate anime in general, I just hate what it's become over the years. You know? Nothing but oversexualized characters and otaku pandering. Does that make sense? I'm sorry for upsetting you by calling it a mistake, I swear I had no idea it would affect you like this."

"That's not the problem…" Korra replied quietly with her face still turned away. "I just…I just really miss Asami is all…"

"Ah, so that's it," Opal commented, smiling ever so slightly, seeming to understand the situation. "Those anime date nights were pretty important to you, huh?" Korra could only manage to nod in reply to Opal's inquiry. "Well come on, there's no use moping around like this. Why don't we just go for a walk and get some fresh air?" Opal's suggestion immediately evoked a sigh from Korra.

"She loves going on walks…" Korra lamented. Opal simply rolls her eyes as she hears her roommate lamenting out loud.

"Look Korra, I care about you, but I don't think anyone wants to see you all mopey like this," Opal stated. "I mean, what would Asami think if she saw you down in the dumps as you are?" Opal sighed silently, placing a gentle hand on Korra's shoulder to help comfort her. "Don't think that I don't care, Korra. You're my friend and I want to help you through this and make you happy again. Just tell me what the real problem is, and I'll see what I can do."

Korra smiled lightly before sitting with her knees up to her face, wrapping her arms around them in a tender self hug before speaking. "It's just...since I joined college, I've become so...numb. It's like I can't even feel her there anymore…"

"Heh, now you're just quoting Linkin Park," Opal pointed out, offering a gentle jesting smirk.

"Am I?" Korra wondered, reflecting on her own words before rubbing the back of her head and smiling a little bit. "Heh, guess I am. Ironic, huh?" Opal smiled, chuckling a little bit upon seeing her friend and roommate's smile. Not even a second later, Opal got up from her seat and walked back over to the vase she had kept her boyfriend's roses, pulling one out and then walking back over to the bedside. Once there, she sat down at the bedside

"Hey Korra, do you want to know what I occasionally try and do whenever I'm feeling lonely?" Opal asked, causing Korra to look up curiously. Opal smiled as she held up her rose. "Sometimes I just take a quick moment to enjoy the simple pleasures in life, like smelling these roses. It usually makes me feel better, so it might work for you too. Just imagine Asami gave it to you, and it would feel like she's always there. It works with Bo and I, so I'm hoping it'll have the same effect." Opal smiled, handing the crimson flower off to Korra, who took it graciously. Korra looked at the flower with an inquisitive gaze before cautiously taking a whiff of it.

The scent was gentle and pleasant to her, just like her girlfriend tended to be. As Korra focused on the scent of the rose, her mind began to settle and calm down, eliciting a happy content smile from her. Opal smiled in tandem with her roommate, happy that the suggested method of ease was successfully implemented. Korra looked up and smiled at Opal.

"Thank you, Opal. I feel a lot better now," Korra rejoiced, swinging her legs off the side of the bed to sit beside her roommate. "So, still feel up for going on that walk you suggested?"

"Heh, sure thing, Korra. Sure thing," Opal answered, standing back up along with Korra, who takes a moment to get her shoes and socks on as Opal starts out the door to their dorm. Opal takes off walking as Korra finishes up putting her shoes on.

"Hey! Wait up!" Korra called out as she dashed out the door in a rush, closing and locking it behind her. The room was left silent as Korra left it and her sorrows behind her.

* * *

 ***Author's note: This is 2550 words without these notes or the title part up top, my bonus prompts were:  
(dialogue) "Anime was a mistake"  
(smell) roses  
(song) Numb - Linkin Park**


End file.
